Hitherto, in the case of elongated side gas bags for the supply and distribution of gas, generally gas lances with a plurality of openings or gills arranged in a defined manner have been used. In the published German patent application DE-A-106 38 546, deviating from the concept mentioned before, a gas guide part arranged in the gas bag and made of a flexible material, which is able to be folded, is proposed.
It is an object of the invention to enable a defined gas distribution with compact components in the case of an elongated gas bag of a side gas bag module.